She's Back
by Ulrich Stern
Summary: Yumi thought Ulrich was in love with Sissy and moved to Japan by herself. After 10 years, she misses Ulrich too much and decides to move back to France.Rated T for blood, slight language,and violence in later chapters. UxY and slight JxA
1. Plane Encounter

Hey folks, 2nd story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or Matrix: Reloaded by the Wachowski brothers

Claimer: I own this story

Plane Encounter

24 year old Yumi sat on her bed, thinking about her friends at Kadic Academy in France. Specifically, one friend. Ulrich Stern. She hadn't seen him in 10 years. She missed him badly. She only moved to Japan because she thought Ulrich was in love with Sissy. _Maybe I shouldn't have accused him,'_ she thought.

Thinking about this she drove down to the airport. She walked to the front desk and asked for a ticket to France. "Your flight's at 2:00 today," the lady said. "Perfect," Yumi said to herself. She wanted to see Ulrich as soon as possible.

Though she hadn't told anybody, she loved him. She glanced at her watch. _1:23? Excellent.' _She drove home in her black Eclipse and packed all her stuff. She was moving to France.

She boarded the plane and sat in the 7th row, the seat next to the window. She looked to her right and saw a tall man with brown hair and the same green clothes as someone she knew a long time ago. _Ulrich!' _Yumi thought. She saw the boy look at her with the same surprised look she had.

Ulrich's P.O.V

I looked over to my left to see someone I hadn't seen in a while. Someone I love. _Yumi!' _I thought. I quickly turned my head so that she wouldn't recognize me, even though she already looked into my eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes. I went to Japan to see my cousin. I didn't even know she went there. No one knew where she went. Not even Odd, Jeremie, or Aelita. She was dialing something into her phone.

I felt my mobile vibrate and quickly took it out. It said, "Hi. Sorry for leaving. Y." I quickly dialed something back.

Yumi's P.O.V.

He quickly turned his head and I dialed something on my red mobile to Ulrich, hoping he had the same number all these years. I hit "send" with my left thumb and watched him. He took out the same mobile he had when we were younger. He smiled and dialed something. My mobile shook and I hit "talk."

There was a message that said, "Why'd ya leave? I've missed you. U." I looked at him but he was talking on the phone. I overheard what he said, "Odd? Yeah, I'm on my way back. But you'll never guess who I'm on the same plane with. Go on guess," I heard him say, "Yumi! Uh huh. What! You just saw Jeremie and Aelita making out? Took 'em long enough. Well, gotta go. Bye."

I quickly sat upright so he wouldn't know I was eavesdropping. But he gave me an I-saw-you look. He dialed something into his phone. I looked over and saw that the message was going to Jeremie and Aelita. I forgot about his message and dialed into my mobile.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

When I got off the phone with Odd, I noticed Yumi sit straight up. She heard. I looked at her to let her know that I saw. I typed in "I'm sitting by Yumi on the plane. I'm on my way back. U." on my mobile to Aelita and Jeremie. My mobile shook right after and I answered. It said, "I've missed you, too. I moved to Japan because I thought you were in love with Sissy." I replied back, "No! Why would I love that brat?" I almost immediately regretted doing that… because she got up and sat next to me!

Yumi's P.O.V.

I saw what he typed and I got a feeling of relief. I got up and sat next to him. I could tell he was nervous because he was shaking and breathing heavily and fast. "Calm down," I said, "It's the same me," I added as his breathing slowed and returned to normal, "So… how have things been?" He hesitated to talk for a moment but finally said, "Not to good. We were devastated when you left. No one knew were you went."

"How are you and the others doing?" I asked, a little nervous as well. "Well… Odd's a guitar player, Jeremie and Aelita own their own company called Lyoko Industries, selling computer hardware and the like, and I'm a city-wide known soccer player." Ulrich said.

After a long uncomfortable silence, I said, "I'm sorry I left, Ulrich. But I have another question. What were you doing in Japan?" He said, "I was visiting my cousin and…looking for you. The others and I have been looking all over the world for you. I've been searching day and night but the others go somewhere for a day and come back the next morning." _Does he love me?'_ I wondered.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

_Why would she care if I loved Sissy? Does she love me?' _I wondered. "Please fasten your seat belts for landing. We will be landing in 2 minutes. Thank you," the attendant said on the intercom.

"What are you gonna do when we arrive?" I asked. "I don't know…want to go see a movie?" "Sure. What do you want to see?" I asked as she thought on it. "Matrix: Reloaded?" she asked. "Alright. I haven't seen that." I replied. Then there was a sudden stop. Everyone stood up and walked off the plane.

I helped Yumi with her stuff. She didn't have a lot. "I sold my furniture and TV and lots of other stuff I couldn't take." Yumi explained to me. She told me that when she moved into a house, she would buy more stuff.

"I think there's an open apartment next to me and the others. Jeremie and Aelita share an apartment, and Odd and I are by ourselves 'cause we couldn't fit both of our stuff in the same apartment." I explained in one giant breath. Then she asked, "Who's it next to?" "Me," I replied.

No one's P.O.V.

_God she's beautiful!'_ Ulrich thought. She noticed him staring at her and he saw the look on her face. "So… are we going to the movies?" he asked, snapping out of it. They put her stuff in Ulrich's apartment and they went off to the movies.

"_INCOMING! INCOMING!" the operator of the Icarus shouted. The walkway he ran across broke and he fell to the ground, dead. The walkway swung and stabbed a man in the back, spurting blood all over the Matrix code screen. _Seeing this, Yumi clenched Ulrich's hand and squeezed it tight. He smiled at this but saw that the killing was what scared her. She wasn't a very violent person. She only fights when need it's needed. Like on Lyoko. But the Super-calculator was shut down 4 years ago.

Yumi turned her head the other way and Ulrich grabbed her hand and left. "That was a little scary," she said. Ulrich got a sly look and said, "A little? By the way you were squeezing my hand; I don't think that was a little scary. She blushed dark red and said, "Sorry." "Yumi?" a male voice said from behind.

Flames accepted. Just FYI (for your information) I changed my name to Ulrich Stern. It used to be Jedi Master Trevor. But that sounded cheesy. Review please.


	2. The Party

Hope ya liked the first chapter. On with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or the songs Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup or Reason by Hoobastank

The Party

No one's P.O.V.

Yumi turned around surprised. But Ulrich turned around to change his mood from happy to just plain angry. This was the last person Ulrich wanted to see.

"William?" Yumi asked, very surprised. "I heard you just got back. You're more beautiful than before." William said, sucking up. Ulrich knew what he was trying to do. _Get the hell out of here, William. Yumi, don't say yes. Please!'_ Ulrich thought, anger about to erupt from his brain and out his mouth through insults.

"So…Yumi…" William continued, noticing Ulrich's anger, "Want to go out some time? On a date?" "No William," Yumi said as Ulrich was silently giving his thanks to God, "I'm dating Ulrich."

The sound of this brought Ulrich face from the sky to Yumi. He froze just like Jeremie did at the end of "X.A.N.A.'s Kiss" when he was kissed by Aelita, except he wasn't kissed, just surprised and happy at the same time. William looked at him angrily. Ulrich smiled happily.

William growled to himself and walked off, slouching like a hunchback. "Were you just joking?" Ulrich thought, hoping she would say no, "Or were you serious?" "Do you want me to just be joking?" she flirted before she could stop herself. "No," Ulrich clasped his mouth as the truth escaped. She smiled and looked up to see Ulrich running away.

11:06 P.M, later

Ulrich sat on a branch in what was his favorite tree at Kadic. He was thinking about outside the theatre. What happened. _Perfect! The truth's out!'_ he thought. He pulled off a twig with red berries on it and started breaking it. He was aware of all the memories he had in this tree. He was not aware, however, of Yumi climbing it.

She sat next to him. "Is this about the theatre?" she asked in a calm and sweet voice. "Yeah," he replied, feeling a little down that the truth was out. "Because you finally told me?" "Yep." "I love you too." "Whoa what? AHHHH!" Ulrich was so surprised that he fell out of the tree.

As he fell, Yumi heard him scream, "What about William!" He landed with a loud thud. He got up and clutched his left side. He looked up and asked, "I thought you loved him." He slightly limped to his apartment and told the original owner of the apartments that the empty house was being taken. Ulrich even paid the price, $1,200, for the house.

He moved Yumi's stuff to her new home and told her on the phone. "You paid? Thanks. I'll pay ya back as soon as possible. Ulrich? I don't love William. I love you. I always have." "I love you too. Yumi? Odd talked to our old principal, Delmas, and scheduled a welcome back party. It's tomorrow in the Kadic gym. It's half dance, half party. I was wondering if…you wanted to dance with me." Ulrich said nervously. "Sure. See ya tomorrow." She said and hung up. "YES!" he yelled and ran inside his apartment and threw himself on his bed, blushing himself to sleep.

**_Bring Bring Bring Bring BANG!_** Ulrich was woken up the next morning by his alarm clock and shut it off, not even opening his eyes. He walked tiredly to the shower. He turned it to hot and was immediately woken up. He washed thoroughly, remembering the dance was today. He called Yumi to let her know it was at 12:00 P.M. Afterwards, he looked at his watch to reveal the time: 11:39 A.M.

He called all the other friends to see what they were wearing. Jeremie was wearing a blue tux, Aelita a pink dress, and Odd a purple tux with a gold cane. He slipped on his black tux and hopped into his green Corvette. He looked at his watch again: 11:57!

He hurried and parked. He rushed inside and saw Yumi in a black skirt with top, hot-red lipstick, and eye-liner. _Damn!' _he thought. Yumi could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was impressed. He saw that she already had a chance to talk to the others and Odd asked him, "You're dating?" "I'd…rather not talk about that." Ulrich replied, blushing like mad.

Since Odd didn't have a date, as usual, he was the DJ. He walked up and said into the mike. "Alright you love birds, it's time for spin-the-bottle. Whoever catches the bottle, has to go first. Don't drop it because it's the only one we have." The comedian threw out the bottle and was ironically caught by Ulrich.

"Truth or dare?" Odd asked. "Dare." Ulrich said, daringly. "Then I dare you to kiss Yumi!" He looked at Yumi, ready for complete humiliation. He hadn't kissed a girl before.

They slowly moved in and…their lips locked. "OMG! Look at this people! We should get this on live TV!" Odd said. They seemed to like it because it became more and more passionate.

Odd laughed like crazy and said to Jeremie, "Why don't you kiss Aelita?" "Because you didn't dare me t-, Jeremie started but was interrupted by Aelita pressing her lips on his.

"Ooh! Another one down! Hey, of all my friends, how come I don't have a date?" "Because you're too weird." Sissy said, barging into the gym with her old cronies, Herb and Nicholas.

Odd laughed at the sight of Herb sweating and said, "You should have got rid of those pimples, they're so heavy, they're makin' ya sweat!" everyone in the room started laughing except for Herb, and Ulrich and Yumi, who were still kissing!

"You guys can stop now," Odd said, "Seriously. Stop," they ignored him, "Alrighty then, can ya take it to the back room?" Ulrich and Yumi stopped for just a minute to run to the Janitor's closet. They took their shirts off to reveal a red bra on Yumi and silver dog tags on Ulrich.

After a couple of minutes, Odd opened the door to see what happened. The sight of this made Sissy grab Herb and Nicholas by the back of the neck and drag them outside with her. "Ok!" Odd said, turning his head, "Just don't get her pregnant!" and then closed the door.

They stopped and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. They put their shirts back on and walked out. They were introduced to a thunderous applause. "Finally!" Jeremie said, "Time for the dance!" The lights were shut off... no, it was dark. Ulrich looked at his watch. _6:05! How long were we in there?' _he thought.

Then a disco ball lowered, sending lights in every direction. Ulrich held out his hand to Yumi as other couples started to dance to the song of, "Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup." She accepted it and they walked to the center. Half-way through the song, everyone stepped back for Ulrich as he started to break dance.

"_She likes 'em with a moustache, Race track season pass, driving in a trans-am. Does a mullet make a man? It's like a bad movie. She's looking through me. If you were me then you'd be screaming someone shoot me as I fail all miserably. Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want," _the song blared through the stereos as Ulrich continued.

"Break, Break, Break Dance!" Odd shouted. When Ulrich was done, Odd switched the song to Reason by Hoobastank. Ulrich held out his hand once again. Yumi grabbed it and they walked to the center. He put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. The dance continued until 12:00 P.M.

Ulrich and Yumi held hands until they got to their apartments. "Did you happen to find everything interesting?" Yumi asked him. "Yes," Ulrich replied. "Good," Yumi said and pushed her mouth to his. They slid their tongues into each others mouths. They pulled apart and Yumi said, "So did I."

They walked into their apartments and Ulrich screamed "YES!" Unaware that Yumi heard him. She smiled and they both drifted to sleep on their beds, thinking of each other.

What'd ya think? Flames please. Review. I could use some ideas for next chapter.


	3. 2 Revenges

Hey peeps. Part of this chapter is dedicated to Starfiregirl5671. Thanks man (or girl)! And so everyone knows, Ulrich did not get Yumi pregnant. Just kissing. You'll have to wait for the pregnancy.wink

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko

2 Revenges

Yumi felt great. She and Ulrich declared their love without words. She got up and got in the shower. When she was done she called Ulrich. "Hello?" came Ulrich's voice. He sounded like he woke up and took a shower a while ago. "Hey sweetie. I was wondering if you wanted to do somethin' today." Yumi answered happily, putting on her bra.

"Sure. Do ya want me to come get you?" he asked. Yumi slipped on her black shirt that reveals her navel and said, "No thanks. I'll come get you when I'm ready." "Alright. Bye." Ulrich said.

She tied her shoes and walked out the door, locking it once outside. **_Knock Knock!_** She knocked on her neighbor's door and he opened it, wearing his usual attire. They walked to the theatres and saw Fantastic Four. Yumi lied her head on Ulrich's shoulder for most of the movie, unaware of the person following them.

"Where to now?" Ulrich asked as he threw away the can that held Pepsi. She thought for a while and finally said, "The beach." They held hands and walked to the sandy shores, unaware of the person following them.

They ended up taking off their shoes and socks, kissing most of the time. They sat down and watched the sun set. "Now where?" Yumi asked him this time. "Lighthouse." Ulrich replied firmly. They walked up the 10 flights of stairs, unaware of the person following them.

At the top, Yumi asked him, "Do remember what event took place here?" He thought and replied, "This is where I saw you kiss William, got jealous, and punched him. I'm surprised he hasn't spoken about that." **_Clang!_** Ulrich was hit with an aluminum bat in the back.

He looked up with a searing pain between his shoulder blades and saw William. He was so red from anger, he looked like a tomato. "You took Yumi from me!" he yelled. Standing up, Ulrich replied, "You never had her."

William swung again but missed. Ulrich ducked under that swing and kicked he bat off of the lighthouse. William knocked him to the ground and held Yumi by the throat, squeezing. He screamed madly, "You could have had me: the most handsome boy in school. But chose this filthy, back stabbing, good for nothing, son of a bitch!"

Ulrich stood up and knocked William down. He tied William up with the emergency fire escape rope attached to the wall and said, "You'll never hurt Yumi. Not as long as I live." Yumi smiled and hugged Ulrich, looking down at William. They left William up there to rot and left.

Ulrich asked her with worry, "How's your throat?" "Stings, but I'll manage." Yumi replied. They kissed and he said, "I love you." She replied, "I love you, too."

They hugged and walked to Ulrich's apartment. Ulrich unlocked the door and opened it to see Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita. "You'll never believe this but, X.A.N.A.'s attacking!" Jeremie said before Ulrich could say anything, "I kept a program to inform me if he attacked…just in case."

They all ran to the sewers. The skateboards and scooters weren't there because they sold them. All but Yumi's. Ulrich kept Yumi's skateboard under his bed all these years. They ran until they got to the familiar ladder. They climbed and opened the hatch. Jeremie helped up Aelita and Ulrich helped up Yumi. They ran across the bridge and jumped onto the ropes, swinging down to the elevator. Jeremie hit the red button and activated the password: 5793. The door opened to reveal the green room, yellow chair, and computer. The others went down to the 4th floor and Ulrich went to the scanner on the left, Yumi in the center, and Aelita on the right.

On the loud speakers Jeremie's voice said, "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita! Virtualization!" They were virtualized in the Arctic Region onto their original vehicles. Ulrich on the Over Bike, Yumi on the Over Wing, and Aelita on the back of the Over Board to make room for Odd. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization!" "He landed on the Over board and asked, "Come now Jeremie, we can run faster than before." "But the vehicles are faster." Jeremie replied.

They flew until they got to the all too familiar red tinted tower. There were 5 Bloks, 5 Krabes, 5 Frelions (hornets), 5 Kankrelats, 5 Creepers, 5 Tarantulas, 5 Megatanks, 5 Flying Mantis', 5 Schiphozoa, and a weird black figure of a man with red slits for eyes and X.A.N.A.'s symbol on it's forehead.

Jeremie's fingers flew all around the keyboard, trying to figure out what this new creature was. Suddenly, the symbol appeared and covered the whole main screen. On the screen read, "_Program: X.A.N.A. Main conduit: Sector 5 destruction. Destruction sequence is able to be activated through main downloading by Program: Aelita in the main console."_

"Aelita! Get to Sector 5. That new creature is X.A.N.A. himself. You have to get to the console in Sector 5 and destroy it. It will eliminate him and his monsters. He's connected to them." Jeremie explained. They were pelted with hundreds of virtual laser blasts.

"I also found out that in 20 minutes, he will be have charged enough power to attack the Arctic Circle. That blast will send heat waves to Earth's core and send back up waves that are targeted at any living thing," Jeremie said, reading a plan screen he hacked from Sector 5 through the Scipio code, "He will have complete control of Earth!"

They flew to the edge of the ice field and waited. Jeremie typed in "Scipio" and a white ball with a blue X.A.N.A. symbol on it appeared. It sucked them up and whisked them away to Sector 5.

The ball landed and deposited them. "Hey! That's weird. I don't feel sick like I used to." Odd said, rubbing his stomach. "The door's opening." Aelita interrupted the conversation as the door opened. They ran through and saw the key immediately. Ulrich hit it with 2:37:12 left. "We've gotten faster," Aelita noted as a new door opened.

They ran through it, wondering where the Creepers were. "All the Creepers are probably with X.A.N.A." Jeremie said, telling them his opinion. "Here comes the taxi," Odd said. The lift came around really fast and they jumped on just in time. It stopped abruptly and they ran through the next door. The console was just sitting there.

Aelita walked up to it and started hitting all sorts of buttons and switches. "Almost done…there!" Aelita said and backed away, looking around the blue room. Explosions and fire burst through the walls. Their vehicles appeared and Aelita jumped onto the Over Wing. Yumi jumped onto the Over Bike behind Ulrich and held on as the whole place rumbled from destruction.

"The exit's open!" Jeremie said as an explosion almost hit Odd. They all flew through the cylindrical opening and appeared in the Arctic zone again. They landed by the tower and saw all the monsters instantly explode. X.A.N.A. fell to his knees as screamed as fire burst through the eye slits and symbol.

Aelita ran into the tower and floated up to the top. She placed her hand on the screen. _"Aelita. Code:"_ it said. She was happy to type in: _Lyoko_.

They were all devirtualized and came sprawling out of the scanners. Since there was too much occupation, Yumi fell out of the same scanner as Ulrich and fell on top of him. This gave Yumi an idea.

They got up and walked to the elevator to pick up Jeremie. The whole gang went down to the 3rd floor and walked in. Jeremie let Aelita go ahead. She walked forward and grabbed the handle attached to the machine in the center. She pushed it down and watched all the lights and lines on the core shut off. They went back up and saw that the timer for destroying all humans on Earth was at 3 seconds. They were all happy. Lyoko was shut down. They all went to bed except for Yumi who went into Ulrich's apartment with him. They walked into his bedroom, talking about X.A.N.A.'s old attacks. She pushed him onto the bed and took off his shirt. They started off kissing, but went further.

Can ya guess what happened? Review! I could use ideas for other chaps.


	4. Good News and Tragic Deaths

Just so ya'll know someone will die in this chapter. Hope ya like who I picked to die.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko

Good or News and Tragic Deaths

"I'm what?" Yumi asked the doctor two days later. Ulrich said, "I think we should tell the others." "Of course we should." Yumi replied. The couple walked outside to Ulrich's Corvette. Ulrich saw the other three sitting on Ulrich's front steps. "Guys?" Yumi started, "I'm…pregnant."

"You're what!" the other three asked in unison. "'Bout time man!" Odd said, joking around with Ulrich. Ulrich blushed light red, "Now it's your turn!" he said, turning to Jeremie and Aelita. They looked at each other and blushed.

Jeremie grabbed Aelita's hand for a moment and pulled her into their house.

Jeremie's P.O.V.

I pulled Aelita into the house and said to her, "Aelita, you consider us a couple right?" "Of course I do," she replied to me, "I love you." She blushed beet red. I go to one knee and pulled out a pink box. I opened it to reveal a gold ring with as big a diamond as I could afford.

"Aelita Stones? Will you be my wife?" I asked nervously. After a couple seconds she replied, "Yes!" She jumped and landed on me. She kissed me and said, "Yumi and Ulrich have good news. Let's go tell ours." We walked outside.

No one's P.O.V.

Aelita held up her left hand to the others and said, "We're engaged." Ulrich smiled and just replied, "So are we."

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I saw Jeremie and Aelita go inside. This was perfect. I didn't want to do this in front of everyone. Odd was fine.

I got down to my left knee and pulled out a black box. I opened it to reveal a gold ring with the biggest diamond I could find. "Yumi Ishiyama? Will you take me to be your husband?" I asked her, shaking. "Yes!" she screamed and put it on her left ring finger.

No one's P.O.V.

"Great. The marriages can be on the same day." Yumi said for both couples. "What about me?" Odd asked from the back. "Don't worry Sir Scrawny. We'll come to your wedding." Ulrich said. "I'm not scrawny. I'm…forget it. I said it too much to Sissy at Kadic." Odd replied.

Everyone laughed and the sound of this. Jeremie and Aelita walked off holding hands to the park and Ulrich and Yumi went to the movies, again. After the movie, they went to the doctor's to see what the sex of their child was.

"They're twins," the doc said, "a girl and boy." Ulrich got tears in his eyes at the thought of being a father with Yumi as his wife. He grinned widely and kissed Yumi on the forehead. As they left, they saw someone they thought was dead from starvation. "William," Ulrich growled as William walked toward them.

"Hello Ulrich," he said with a sneer on his face. William took them to the beach and pulled out a bat. He tried to hit Yumi but Ulrich saw and pushed her out of the way. Ulrich took the blow to the right shoulder and knocked the bat from William's hand, blood dripping down his arm and falling off the end of his pinky and turning the sand red.

Ulrich picked up the bat and said, "You can't hurt Yumi any longer if you're dead!" Ulrich swung as hard as he could and knocked off William's head, sending it splashing into the water. Yum cried, not because of William's fate, but Ulrich's. He could have been badly injured.

The couple stared at the water as it turned red and carried away the head. They pushed the decapitated body into the water as well. But not before attaching metal to them. What was left of William sank and they walked away, hand in hand.

Yumi wrapped a cloth around his shoulder and tied it there, then dabbing up the blood. "Thanks," he said as she cleaned up the blood on his hand. After walking into her apartment, Ulrich saw that she had only unpacked what was needed. Like her bed, shower items, etc. Ulrich started opening her TV box and set it up.

After 3 minutes, everything was unpacked. All she needed to buy was a couch, bookcase, and food. They went out to the mall to get it all. They found a nice couch that Yumi liked, so he bought it. After thinking, he said, "Why did we unpack your stuff? We're moving into a house of own after we're married." "After we're married? Why not now?" she asked smiling.

They bought it all and decided to move to his dead uncle's house. He left a will saying that everything he owns becomes Ulrich's. After a week, they got everything into his new house. _Their_ new house.

A week later

"Wake up sweetie." Yumi's sweet voice said waking up Ulrich. She laid her head on his chest and started thinking about the baby. He wasn't awake yet. She kissed him. This woke him up. "Hey," he said yawning.

He stood up and stretched. Ulrich sat back down on his bed,_ their_ bed, and thought about their other friends. They had just moved into houses on both sides of them. Odd on the left, and Jeremie and Aelita Belpois on the right.

Yumi looked into his chocolate brown eyes and said, "I love you so much." "I know," he replied. They started to laugh. He got up and walked to the shower, taking off his shirt. After he was dressed, he walked downstairs and saw Yumi making toast.

Odd and the others came in the door. "Good morning," Odd said. "Guys…" Ulrich started, "He killed William." Yumi finished. "Why!" Jeremie asked rather loudly. "William was trying to take Yumi from me and attacked us. He did it twice. The second time he went for Yumi head on. He should know by now that as long as I'm alive, he won't lay a finger on her. I took a bat from him and swung at his head and well…you can guess what happened." Ulrich said, wrapping his arm around Yumi's waist.

Aelita asked them, "When was this?" "A week ago," Yumi said firmly, "The night we moved in here. It happened at the beach." Odd was eating Ulrich and Yumi's toast, not paying attention. Yumi started crying. After all, he was her friend.

"Hormones," Jeremie said to Ulrich, who had a puzzled look on his face. Ulrich remembered what the doctor said and told Jeremie and Aelita, "The doctor also said that Yumi's carrying twins. A boy and girl." "That's great!" Jeremie and Aelita said in unison, "Have you thought of names?" "We have a couple," Yumi said for Ulrich.

Yumi and Aelita went out for stuff for the baby while the boys stayed home. The boys eventually went out to look at electronics. But Odd and Jeremie got hungry so they went home. "Hello, Ulrich dear," a high pitched voice said. "Go away Sissy," Ulrich commanded, "I'm engaged." Sissy turned him around and kissed him!

Yumi's P.O.V.

We walked past the electronics on the way home and I saw Sissy and Ulrich kissing. Ulrich pushed her to the ground and shouted something that we couldn't hear. I got a smile on my face as Ulrich ran out the door to the house, unaware of me.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I pushed Sissy and she tripped. "Stay away from me. I'm engaged," I growled and ran out of the store to the house.

No one's P.O.V.

Yumi walked into the house but didn't see Ulrich so she went to her bedroom. She saw Ulrich sitting on their bed with his face in his hands.

"Ulrich? I saw what happened in the electronics." Yumi said. "You did?" he asked, "Sissy's kissed me many times before but she doesn't stop. Maybe we should give her the same fate as William." Yumi sat next to him and put her arm around him and her head on his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Yumi said as Ulrich put his arm around her.

"I would never do that," he said. Right then, someone jumped through their window with a crow bar. "Sissy!" Ulrich said, protecting Yumi from the glass. "I'm not after you Ulrich dear. I'm after that slut!" she screamed and ran at Yumi. Ulrich knocked the bar from her hand and her out the window. Yumi came with but she went through the front door. They carried her to the beach casually.

They set her down and she woke up. "Good. Now you can see what and why I'm doing this. I love Yumi but you can't accept that," Ulrich said, "You keep trying to win me over. But you never will." Ulrich swung at her stomach but the force cut her in half. Ulrich stood in front of Yumi so she wouldn't get blood all over her.

Ulrich attached metal to her pieces and she sank, just like William. They walked away and cleaned up the blood all over Ulrich's face and chest. Later that night, everyone was in their own beds. "Love you," Yumi said. "Love ya too." Ulrich replied and they all fell into slumber.

I added another kill. YAY ME! There will probably be 12 chaps max. Keep reviewing my faithful readers.

Ulrich Stern


	5. XANA's Kidnapping and Demise

I may not be updating as much because of school but it's a weekend so, yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko

Claimer: I own Ulrich and Yumi's kids

X.A.N.A.'s Kidnapping and Demise

4 months later, January 25th

Yumi cried as she looked down at her son. Ulrich did the same, holding his daughter. Alex and Grace Stern. Yumi went through a lot of pain bringing them to Earth.

2 weeks later

"Ulrich Stern, do you take Yumi Ishiyama to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked. "I do." Ulrich said, wearing the tux from Yumi's Welcome Back party. "And do you, Yumi Ishiyama, take Ulrich Stern to be your husband; in sickness till death do you part?" "I do," Yumi said smiling. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Yumi kissed Ulrich fast. He returned it.

The priest walked over and asked, "Jeremie Belpois, do you take Aelita Stones to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." Einstein replied. "And do you, Aelita Stones, take Jeremie Belpois to be your husband; in sickness till death do you part?" "I do," Aelita said happily. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jeremie turned and kissed Aelita.

Odd stood next to Ulrich as his best man, holding Grace and Alex.

4 years later

"Mommy! Alex won't stop scaring me." A half Japanese girl with black hair cut like her mother's said, hiding behind her mom's legs. "RROAAR!" a boy with messy brown hair like his father's screamed. "Alex, stop scaring your sister." Yumi said.

Ulrich came in and picked up his son with one arm. "You're getting heavy big guy." Ulrich said to his son. "Mommy? Are Uncle Odd and Uncle Jeremie and Auntie Aelita coming?" Grace asked Yumi.

"Yes we are." Odd said to his niece, walking through the door with the others. She practically was his niece.

"Uncle Odd!" the two children said in unison as Aelita and Jeremie walked through the door, "Uncle Jeremie, Auntie Aelita!" Grace ran to Aelita and Alex ran to Odd and Jeremie. It's usually Grace, Aelita, and Yumi who hang out together while the men are together.

Little did they know, an evil computer is activating itself not far away. Two purple tentacles came in through the open kitchen window and took Grace and Alex. "No!" Yumi said, dropping to her knees. Jeremie took out his laptop and said, "I believe it's time we destroy the super-computer. It's the only way to get rid of X.A.N.A."

The adults ran to the factory and found Grace and Alex in Sector 5. They ran to the scanners as Jeremie did the necessary work. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd. Virtualization!" They landed on the virtual dirt in the Desert Region. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization!"

Ulrich landed and put his left hand on Yumi's shoulder and said, "We'll find them and destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all." Feeling a little reassured, she hugged him.

They ran to a remote edge as Jeremie typed in "Scipio." The transport sucked them in and landed. "Ugh!" Odd said as he landed, clutching his stomach, "I feel sick again." The door opened and they ran through, only to be greeted by the Schiphozoa sucking memory out of the two 4 year olds. Alex had the same attire as his father and Grace as her mother's.

Ulrich shouted, "Super Sprint!" and ran as fast as he could, slicing the squid-type monster's tentacles. The Schiphozoa retreated as Creepers came pouring in. "I forgot about the countdown!" Jeremie shouted, "You have 2 minutes." "Laser Arrow!" Odd screamed, hitting a Creeper in the X.A.N.A. symbol.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich said as two clones of him appeared from behind, "Triangulate!" Ulrich and his two clones surrounded the monster and a clone struck first, destroying the monster. "Hi-ya!" Yumi shouted, throwing her fan as one of Ulrich's clones went down.

Yumi used telekineieses and slammed one Creeper into another, destroying both. "1 minute!" Jeremie shouted into his headset. Ulrich shouted, "Super Sprint!" again and ran up the wall, hitting the key at the top.

Grace and Alex were hiding in a corner with Aelita as Odd defended them, while Yumi and Ulrich did the running-around-field-work. Ulrich's last clone took down two Creepers and was shot in the heel. 4 Flying Mantis flew in and there was only one creeper left.

The last Creeper was taken down by Odd. He did a victory dance and said, "Yay me! All day I've only missed one shot." Ulrich jumped up as the Flying Mantis released Flying Mines. Ulrich shouted, "Impact!" as he destroyed one Flying Mantis and leaped to the ground.

Aelita, Odd, and the children ran to the arena. Yumi followed as Ulrich took down the last two Mantis easily. "Jeremie typed in "Scipio" and Ulrich arrived only just in time.

Alex and Grace fell out of the same scanner as Odd, and Yumi and Ulrich came out of the same one, again. They stood up and were greeted by Jeremie in the elevator. The went to the third floor again but this time, Jeremie had an explosive. "Good-bye X.A.N.A," he said as he hit "armed." It exploded, but to the group, it felt like a gust of wind. Electricity, wires, and such, leaked from the walls, core of Lyoko, the computer, and scanners.

"I've programmed it to destroy any electronic device with 100 bytes or over," he said, "Therefore, the super-computer." A growl was heard from up above. When they looked up, they saw a message and X.A.N.A.'s symbol:

_Lyoko Warriors,_

_You have done exceedingly well, unlike your predecessors. There were 7 groups before you. But where they failed, you have succeeded. We had good and bad times. It has been a pleasure fighting you. I shake you warmly by the hand. Jeremie, of all the other operators, you are the smartest. I bid you ado. _ The message faded along with the symbol. Then they heard a computer voice say, "Good game."

They felt slightly sad because if it weren't for X.A.N.A., Ulrich and Odd would not have met the others. Grace and Alex ran to their parents and gave them a big hug.

"We're so glad you're safe," Jeremie said as Alex ran to hug him. "Daddy, my head feels weird," Alex said to Ulrich. "You were getting your memory drained." Ulrich replied.

They all went into their own houses. Yumi tucked in Grace and Alex and went into the living room. She saw Ulrich on the couch with romantic music on. "We've got the whole house to ourselves," he said. Yumi smiled and walked over to Ulrich. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They lied down and fell asleep.

This chap was shorter than I wanted. In your opinion, do I skip too much? Flames accepted. Review please.


	6. An Impossible Return?

I also have a report on Albert Einstein to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or _The Island_

An Impossible Return?

Ulrich woke up with his arms wrapped around Yumi. He sat up carefully, trying not to wake her. He succeeded and went outside.

Ulrich hopped in the Corvette and sped toward Sissy's house. He needed answers. He parked across the street at a Starbuck's and walked over to the old pink house.

He broke a window and jumped in. Graffiti was all over the walls. _Gangs have been here.' _Ulrich thought. After scavenging about, he found what he was looking for: a blueprint readout.

He read it and found that it's for a robot of some sort. "Ya like it?" a familiar voice asked from behind. He turned around and said, "Sissy?" "The Sissy you killed was a robot clone that Herb made," she explained, "He stuffed it with blood, organs, and everything. I'm the real Sissy."

She knocked him out and gave him a dose of some liquid that makes him do what she asks. And she knew just what to do.

Yumi walked down the street and saw Ulrich's green Corvette. She walked into Sissy's house and into her bedroom. Yumi saw Ulrich and Sissy nude and making out. She got mad and hit Sissy with a block of wood. "Ulrich!" Yumi said and saw a needle on the ground.

She read it and saw that Ulrich does anything he's told. "Sissy! How dare you try to take my husband!" Yumi said, getting very angry. "Husband!" Sissy asked.

Yumi knocked her out and told Ulrich to get his clothes on and go to the car. He did as he was told and Yumi killed Sissy with the needle by slitting her throat. _At least she died in her sleep," _she thought.

Yumi ran outside and saw Ulrich on his knees and holding his head in pain. "My head!" he screamed. Yumi could see his veins on his temples. He fell back, snapping out of the trance the serum gave him.

"What happened? I remember seeing Sissy then…nothing." Ulrich said, looking into Yumi's beautiful blue eyes. "Sissy gave you a serum that makes you do what you're told," she replied, "She made you take off your clothes and have…ya know, se-" "I get it!" he interrupted.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Don't be," Yumi said, understanding, "It wasn't your fault." He smiled and kissed her. She helped him up; they got in the car and drove home.

Alex and Grace were still sleeping when they got home. They slept until 8:04 A.M. Yumi walked into the living room to Ulrich and said, "We should go to the movies. We haven't been on a date since before Grace and Alex were born." The 4 year olds were up stairs playing on the Gamecube.

"Good idea. Jeremie and Aelita can watch them. But why just the movies?" Ulrich replied. He grabbed the phone and dialed Jeremie's cell. "Hello?" Jeremie answered. "Jer, could you and Aelita baby sit Grace and Alex tonight? Yumi and I are gonna go out." Ulrich asked. "Sure," Jeremie replied. "Thanks. Bye." Ulrich said and hung up.

"It's a date," Ulrich said to Yumi, smiling. She smiled back and kissed him. Before they new it, it was 5:00 P.M. Yumi and Ulrich both wore their usual attire. They went to Olive Garden first. They both got Fettuccini, paid $12.00, and drove to the theatres.

Ulrich paid for the popcorn and as they walked in to see _The Island_, they saw Herb and Nicholas. Nicholas stopped them and Herb said, "You've committed murder. We're going to turn you in." "Do ya have proof?" Yumi asked, defending her husband. "Ye-. No." Nicholas replied with a stupid tone in his voice. "Then you can't do anything. So back off, before ya get hurt." Ulrich warned.

Herb tried to use an uppercut on Ulrich but it was dodged. Ulrich slammed his elbow into Herb's chin. The nerd dropped to the ground as Yumi kicked Nicholas right in the balls. The two geeks took off running. The couple walked in, ignoring the people watching them.

They walked outside and threw away the rest of the popcorn and Coke. Yumi looked at her watch. It was 8:27 P.M. "Ya wanna go some where else or go home?" she asked. "Are you kidding? We haven't had this chance in a long time." Ulrich replied humorly. They drove around the city until they found a mall.

They parked closest to the entrance and walked in. They bought somethin' for each other but don't know. Ulrich bought her a pair of diamond ear rings and Yumi got him a Samurai Katana, remembering his weapon inside Lyoko.

Ulrich met Yumi at the entrance and she gave him the box. He opened it to reveal a shiny, hard Katana blade and holster. He gave her the velvet box of jewelry. Once opened, the diamonds fell into her right hand. She hugged him tight and said, "Thanks a lot!" "Thanks for the Katana." Ulrich replied.

After waiting _outside _of Victoria's Secret, Ulrich finally was greeted by Yumi. "Why didn't you come in?" she asked with a smile on her face. "I don't feel comfortable." Ulrich replied. "But you've got no problem with me." Yumi said using a playful tone.

"That's because I love you," Ulrich said with a playful tone as well. They kissed and walked out to the car, holding hands. Ulrich drove at 51 mph to Kadic. It was 11:08 P.M. They walked to the bench where they always used to gather. "Recognize this spot?" he asked. "This is the bench we always used to gather at." Yumi said. "Yes, but…this is where we met." Ulrich corrected.

Ulrich pulled out Jeremie's laptop and set it on the bench. He played a Sub Sonics song. They slow-danced to it for an hour, talking about what they did when Yumi was in Japan. After Yumi got tired, Ulrich packed up the laptop and drove them home.

They laid down on their bed and Ulrich humorly said, "Good morning." As it was 12:11 A.M.

Yumi woke up snuggled up to Ulrich. She sat up and got in the shower. When she came back out, fully dressed, she saw Ulrich staring at her. "What?" she asked. "You're just so beautiful," he replied sweetly.

She smiled and jumped on him. He was lying on his back and she was laying on him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, thinking of when they first met.

15 years ago

13 year old Ulrich sat on a bench with a soccer ball in his hands. He stood up and did several tricks with the ball. 14 year old Yumi just moved from Japan and wanted to see her new school. She stood a couple feet away behind some bushes, watching the handsome boy play with the soccer.

Sissy came running up. "Ulrich dear!" Yumi grew sad at the sound of this. "I'm not your Ulrich dear so back off Sissy!" he commanded in the sweetest voice Yumi had ever heard.

Ulrich ran over to a boy with tall blonde hair and a purple spot in the middle. Ulrich whispered something into his ear. The other boy nodded and he and Ulrich pelted Sissy with soccer balls from a sports bag nearby.

The girl ran away and Ulrich said, "Nice Odd!" Yumi stepped out blushing like crazy. Ulrich turned toward her and froze. They just stared at each other.

Ulrich shook his head and said, "You must be the new girl. I'm Ulrich and this is Odd. Jeremie's that one right there," he pointed to a boy in a blue turtle neck and tan capris with glasses, "And that's Sissy. Watch out for her."

Jeremie ran over and said, "Guys, X.A.N.A.'s attacking!" The three boys ran off and Yumi followed them through the sewers, up the ladder, across the bridge, down the rope, and eventually the elevator.

She saw Jeremie sitting at a computer. "Hey!" he said. "Never mind. Get down to the lowest floor and get into one of the cylinders." She did as told and that's when it all unraveled.

Present

They kissed and broke apart for air. They looked at each other and hugged. They got up and went downstairs for breakfast. They were greeted by Odd, who was making bacon and pancakes.

Hope ya'll liked the chappy. Review. I could use ideas. I'm always open for more. I'll update as soon as possible.

Ulrich Stern


	7. War

My report is finished so I have all the time in the world. YAY! But I'll have to hurry, as my birthday is on the 25th and I'm having a sleepover. Just so ya know, I picked Alex 'cuz it's my best friend's name, and I picked Grace 'cuz it's my girlfriend's name. He he. This chapter is part songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, Here Without You or When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down

War

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Odd said. (A/N: I know Japanese. It means 'good morning.') Yumi walked forward and snatched some bacon out of his hand. She devoured it hungrily as Ulrich saw a girl outside and said, "I'll be right back."

Yumi watched him run to… Emily Leduc! They talked for a minute or two and Emily kissed him. Yumi turned around and didn't see Ulrich push away.

He walked into the house and saw Yumi crying. "What?" he asked. "Don't play stupid," she said with red eyes, "I saw you kiss her." Yumi hasn't trusted Ulrich as well since that scene with Sissy Odd who had seen it said, "But _she_ kissed _him_." Yumi stood up and said, "I'm staying with Aelita and Jeremie!" Yumi slammed the door and Ulrich fell to the ground.

He walked outside, unaware of Yumi following him. He broke out into a song by his favorite band, 3 Doors Down. (A/N: Actually my favorite if you've read my other story, When I'm Gone.)

"_A hundred days have me older,_" he sang, "_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder. And I don't think that I can look at this the same. And all the miles that separate…disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face. I'm here without you baby. But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby. And I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby. But you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight it's only you and me."_

Her eyes widened as she realized he was singing about her. He continued, "_The miles just keep rollin' as the people leave their way to say hello. I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go. I'm here without you baby. But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby. And I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby. But you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight girl it's only you and me. Everything I know and anywhere I go, it gets hard but it won't take away my love. And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done, it gets hard but it won't take away my love. __I'm here without you baby. But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby. And I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby. But you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight girl it's only you and me._" Ulrich sat down on a bench as Yumi appeared from a bush.

Ulrich jumped up and said, "Yumi? I swear to you, Emily kissed _me_!" Yumi put a finger on his lips and said, "Shh. I believe you," he got a puzzled look on his face, "Why would this time be different than any other?"

She French kissed him and they walked into their house, not fully trusting Odd with Alex and Grace. Once in their bedroom, Yumi pulled Ulrich to the bed and took off his shirt. He took off her shirt to reveal a red bra. She took off his pants and started kissing him. (A/N: That's all I'm gonna say.) They got up and went to the couch after a while.

After a couple hours of kissing on the couch, they finally stopped. Grace and Alex came in rubbing their eyes. Grace sat on Ulrich's lap as Alex sat on Yumi's. Odd ran around poking the 4 year olds in the head. They got mad after a couple pokes and attacked their uncle.

Odd fell to the ground as they kicked his legs. "Dang Ulrich!" he screamed to his best friend, "Your gift of soccer passed to these monsters! They've got quite a kick!"

Grace and Alex left their uncle alone and let him leave. Odd scurried out the door and ran to his house to the left. Alex gave Grace a high five and sat on the couch, switching the TV to Cartoon Network.

7 years later

Ulrich as a 35 year old father and husband, walked into his house to see his 11 year old kids sitting on the couch, each with a Gameboy SP. "Hey sweetie," 36 year old Yumi said and kissed him. The marine Lieutenant sat down. "Yumi? Kids? I'm going to war," Ulrich said.

"What? With who?" Alex asked. "Germany," he replied, "Today a man gave me a letter that said, 'Germany wants a war. Prepare to die.' The man pulled out an Uzi and brought it to my head. I knocked it away and broke his neck. I immediately brought the letter to the president. (A/N: I don't know if France has a president. Please tell me if they don't.) He promoted me to Lieutenant and sent me to lead 20 platoons of men to battle out in Ulm, Germany." "When are ya leaving?" Grace asked worriedly. "Tomorrow morning," he replied.

The next morning Ulrich got in his uniform. They drove to the harbor and Yumi cried uncontrollably. Ulrich hugged her and the kids and said, "I'll be back. Don't worry."

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see_

_There's secrets in this life that I can't hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find_

_Or maybe it's too far away_

_Or maybe I'm just blind _

_Or maybe I'm just blind… _

_So hold me when I'm here _

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am and everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here _

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone…_

Throughout the war, Grace and Alex spent their time at school or playing video games. Jeremie and Aelita, however, comforted Yumi most of the time. Odd, a Lieutenant as well, went with Ulrich to fight since he had nothing better to do.

_When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin_

_I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends_

_Roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone_

_Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone_

_So hold me when I'm here _

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am and everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here _

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone…_

One day, Yumi received a letter from Ulrich.

_Yumi,_

_I have regrettably killed many people and have almost been killed several times. If it weren't for Odd, I would be dead. But I want you to know that I'm coming back and I love you. I will be back for Christmas. _

_With all my love,_

_Ulrich_

_Love me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone…_

Yumi woke up on Christmas morning to find Ulrich awake and lying next to her. He had been gone for 5 months and had several cuts, scars, bruises, and wounds. He was lying in a white tank top and camouflage pants. His combat boots, helmet, pistol, and top were on the floor. (A/N: He used rifles in the war but isn't permitted to have them at home.)

He sat up, not noticing her awake, and fiddled with his 9 Millimeter. Ulrich cocked it and put a new clip in it. The old one was empty. He put the pistol in the drawer by his side of the bed and stood up. She just watched him. He walked into the bathroom and came back out with his usual attire of baggy olive green pants, light green T-shirt, and a green button up shirt over that.

Yumi watched him sneak downstairs quietly and saw him from the top of the steps. Ulrich switched on the TV and watched the news. A reporter talked about the battle. There were destroyed tanks, bodies, and lots of other stuff spread all over the ground.

"_And the leader of our side," _the reporter said, "_Captain Ulrich Stern was a very brutal fighter but he said that this is what led to victory. He also had the help of Captain Odd Della-Robbia. If not for Odd, Captain Stern would be dead." _Ulrich stood up and shouted, "YES!" at the sound of being promoted again.

This woke a sleeping Odd on the couch. "Hey!" he yelled, "Can't a guy sleep? Through the whole war, as a Lieutenant, I was planning attacks all night. I barely got any sleep!" "Odd we just got promoted." Ulrich said. "Say what!" Odd asked, jumping up. "We're Captains." Ulrich replied.

"Okay but what about Yumi?" Odd asked. "She's sleeping. I don't want to wake her on my account." "Well why not?" Yumi asked, walking down the steps. "Yumi!" Ulrich screamed and hugged her. "Yes Captain?" she said playfully. They kissed and Odd said, "Okay then! I'm out," and ran into the kitchen. He peeked his head around the corner and added, "And hungry," and cooked some bacon.

Grace and Alex snuck down the steps and jumped on their dad's back. Ulrich hugged them both sat on the couch next to Yumi. "Hey Yumi, want to go to a concert with me, Jeremie, and Aelita?" the soldier asked. "Sure," his wife replied.

Later that night

Ulrich and Jeremie led Yumi and Aelita to the front row. It was to celebrate winning the war. Aelita rested her head on Jeremie's shoulder as the concert started. The singer, however, was a volunteer. A Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps. (A/N: My dad's in the Navy.)

"_If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life. And I had to start again,_" he sang, "_With just my children and my wife. I thank my lucky stars to be livin' here today. 'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away. _(A/N: I know the song doesn't go with where Code Lyoko takes place but bear with me. I also forgot to mention that America helped. The Sergeant singing is from America.) _And I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free. And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me. And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today. 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land- God bless the USA._"

Yumi and Ulrich started munching on popcorn throughout the chorus. Sergeant Johnson, (A/N: Ever played Halo? Get it? OK…maybe not.) who had a great singing voice continued, "_From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee, across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea, from Detroit down to Houston, and New York to L.A. Well there's pride in every American heart and its time we stand and say, that I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free. And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me. And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today. 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land- God bless the USA. And I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free. And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me. And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today. 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land- God bless the USA._"

The military singer was rewarded with thunderous applause. Ulrich, in his uniform stood up, clapping like crazy and was followed by others. The whole crowd stood up. When they were done, Sergeant Johnson said into the microphone, "Ulrich Stern? Captain Ulrich Stern?" He pointed to Ulrich as the Captain stood up. Ulrich stood up and went on stage for a moment. Johnson saluted along with dozens of other men in uniform.

Johnson turned toward the flag, still saluting, and recited the "Star Spangled Banner."

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I was reading other fics to figure out how to improve my writing skills. I can't believe I'll be 11 on Wed. Review and give ideas. **

**Ulrich Stern**


	8. I Love You

**Last Chapter! Only because this story sucks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko**

**This won't be that long. **

**Ulrich: 41**

**Yumi: 42**

**Jeremie and Aelita: 40 **

**Grace and Alex: 17**

I Love You

"Yumi's said to die soon," Ulrich said weakly to Jeremie. He was old. But he lived a happy and good life. Odd died at the age 41 of heart problems. They all remembered it clearly.

**Flashback**

_Yumi_, _Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita sat in chairs as Odd lay in a bed in front of them. Suddenly, Odd spoke up. "Ulrich…don't let anyone dig up Kiwi," he said sadly, remembering Kiwi dying when he was only 35, "Yumi…and…Aelita…all of my mom's… old… belongings are… yours. Jeremie…my…new computer…is yours. And Ulrich…you get everything else. I love you guys." And with that, Odd Della-Robbia was no more. Ulrich fell backwards and cried like crazy. Yumi cried onto Ulrich's shoulder. Jeremie cried on the floor._

**End Flashback**

Jeremie, Aelita, Grace, Alex, and Ulrich sat around Yumi's bed as she was dying. "Ulrich," she said weakly, "take care of the others. Grace and Alex…I love you guys." Grace and Alex cried and ran out of the room, not wanting to see her die. Yumi was dying of blood clots in her legs and left arm.

"I love you too Yumi," Ulrich said, clutching her hand. He cried as life left her body. Ulrich looked up to the sky though a skylight and screamed. 17 years later, however, he received a letter. Aelita and Jeremie died in a car accident.

Ulrich ran outside when he saw this, looked to the sky, and said, "God… why do you hate me?" He couldn't take it anymore. He lost his 3 best friends and wife. He walked inside, crying. He took a knife and thrust it into his heart. He fell to the ground as blood leaked everywhere. This was the end of the Lyoko Warriors. They all would've been remembered if anyone knew they saved the world. Grace and Alex now work in the military. They died in 2052.

The End

**That's the end. I didn't really like that story. I'll try not to skip as much. My birthday was yesterday. YAY! I salute you all. **


End file.
